The Mind Control Crisis
by potterheadofasuperwholockain
Summary: Stiles gets kidnapped and the pack has to find out where he is before time runs out. Meanwhile the Winchesters are doing the exact same thing. Will they come together to save Stiles? And what's this about a mystical blue fog? SuperWolf crossover. Rated T but might be changed for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is a SuperWolf crossover and its one of my first stories. (published XD) So please no hate. I dreamed this last night and it was so creepy and weird. So I woke up in the middle of the night and wrote down all I could remember and decided I would write a fic! :D And I could not have done this with out my wonderful beta and bestfriend, Meggyboo92. Thank you!**

** Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Wolf nor Supernatural, sadly. I just had a dream and writing it for you all to enjoy my creepy-ness of my mind :)**

**Warning- Cussing, beating, kidnapping ahead. Might be something else; I haven't decided. Don't like don't read. Rated T, but might be changed for future chapters. **

** Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter One **

He was only human after all. Team Human and what not. How could he possibly fight off the man. How was he to know that it was all a scam and he wasn't needed for his badass video game skills? Stiles couldn't fathom what was going on. Blurry figures and voices passed as he was lead into a room. From what he could make out, it looked like an empty, old room except with a table and a chair in the center of the room. The man's grip on Stiles' arm tightened, before he roughly tossed him into the chair. Stiles would have gave a smart remark if he could feel his tongue.

Now that Stiles was in the chair, he could feel that it was like the chairs at the dentist, but this one felt colder. Like it was made out of metal. The man slowly walked over to him and began to strap him to the chair. With each new bound that tightened around one of Stiles' limns, he desperately wanting to say STOP! But his tongue was heavy in is mouth, and it felt like he hadn't had anything to drink in days.

The man walked to the table and picked up a tiny bottle and a syringe. Stinking the needle into the bottle, he extracted the clear liquid. Placing the bottle back on the table, he held the syringe up to his face. Taking his gloved hand, he thumbed it to make sure it had absolutely no air bubbles. Satisfied, he walked back over to Stiles, taping the fold of the inside of his arm, then stinking in the needle and injecting the substance into Stiles' blood stream. God, I hope someone finds me, was the last thought before Stiles plunged into a dark abyss.

* * *

The soft sound of music could be heard floating through the speakers of a 1967 Chevy Impala as it was making its way down another nameless highway. The passenger was looking over a map while the driver was thinking over the case they just solved.  
It had been a Quanlier, and a vicious one at that. The thing was, they are only primary in the Tennessee region. So why was it in Washington? Dean didn't know, but was glad that they found it in time before it killed that boy.

Dean looked over at his brother with worried eyes. Sam had been quite since they left the motel. Putting his eyes back on the road he asked, " What's wrong, Sammy?"

Hearing his name, Sam looked up, " Nothing." He then looked back down towards the map.

Knowing he most likely won't get an answer Dean didn't push. " So, we got anything?"

" I think so. There's been a couple of disappairnces."

Dean looked over at his brother, " And what makes this one special?" he asks

" For one, the sheriff's kid is one. Second, some have returned home, but they're not acting like themselves. And last, this town is known for they're animal attacks"

Dean grunted in acknowledgement , " So where are we heading?"

Sam looks up from the map to meet his brother's stare, " Beacon Hills, California"

As they kept driving, neither of the boys noticed the blue fog that was slowing making its way onto the highway.

* * *

**Quanlier- In Cherokee legend, a****_ Quanlier_**** has the head of a wolf, the torso of a man, the arms of a dog and the legs of a jackal. It feeds on human flesh and many species of small animals. They're habitat range is relatively small (primarily near or around the Tennessee region). It is assumed their population has been drastically reduced over the years. It is closely related to the werewolf, however it does not have the ability to transform into a human. It can run at speeds of up to 300 MPH.**

So that was the end of chapter one! I hope you all liked it! And big thanks again to Megan! Love ya girl! Please favorite and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is chapter 2! Sorry about the wait. I am not going to lie, I wasn't expecting all these favorites and follows, so I wasn't planning on writing other chapters. But seeing how much you guys love it, it makes me so happy. And also, I waited to the last minute to do my summer reading. And I'm still not done... Oops. But, nonetheless, here it is! Thanks again to my Beta Meggyboo92.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Wolf nor Supernatural, sadly. I just had a dream and writing it for you all to enjoy my creepy-ness of my mind :)**

**Warning- Cussing, beating, kidnapping ahead. Might be something else; I haven't decided. Don't like don't read. Rated T, but might be changed for future chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Dizzy. Why was he dizzy? And why did his mouth feel like it a cotton in it? Where was he? Sitting up, way to soon, if you ask Stiles; he grabs his head. He opens his eyes and the room is spinning. It feels and looks like when you get on that ride that straps you down to the sides and spins you around really fast at the state fair. Only this time, it's not fun. He waits until he on longer feels like he needs to puke to open his eyes. It's still a little fuzzy, but he can make out that he's in a small room. The walls are chipping paint that's and old, off white color. There are no windows, and the room has a rotten egg smell. Stiles notices that he is sitting on a tattered, old, mattress; that has a few springs and some stuffing popping out. There is also a radiator that sounds like it should really be replaced. Grumbling and moaning to let you know of its presence. Stiles wonders if he's in an insane asylum, but than concludes that their rooms are at least cleaner and brighter. All that was lighting the room was a flickering light that gave off a yellow glow, instead of the bright white of a loony bin.

He can hear talking in the hallway or that's what he assumes it is, anyway. A shadow appears in the fogged glass on the door. The radiator rumbles as it opens as if to announce the presence of a villain. Consider the circumstances, it wasn't to far off seeing as he had know idea where the hell he was. The door opens fully and standing there is a tall, big, but in a fit way, man. His hair was standing every which way as if he put his finger in a light socket. Small, red, rectangular glass were perched on the bridge of his nose. And what a crooked nose it was. He must of broken it once or twice. He had a huge mustache that look as well kept as his hair. Half of it extended of his face like whiskers. Long cupid's bow that leads to thin chapped lips in a nasty smile. He was wearing a lab coat and had black rubber gloves like the evil scientists in the old movies. Khaki pants that were a little to big and dress shoes that needed to be polished. The man was holding a small box. The way he was holding it didn't settle right in Stiles. He swallowed the lump in his thought as the man's music filled the room as he shut the door and a loud _BANG. _He walked over and stood over Stiles.

"Hello Mr. Stilinski." His voice sound smooth but something was off about it. "How are you feeling today?"

Stiles mouth was still to dry to talk. Licking his lips and trying to gain some kind of motive to speak, he cracked out a, "W-who are y-y-you?"

The man gave him another nasty smile, "Oh, Mr. Stilinski. You don't remember? Pity. I was so hoping to not have to fill you in. You are supposed to be smart, are you not? Well then let's just get this over with." The man opened the box and pulled out a syringe and a small bottle. Stiles has a rush of déjà vu and backs away from the man. His back hits the wall as the man approaches. "Mr. Stilinski, I will ask you one time and one time only, stay still or I will just have to tie you down, again" At the word again Stiles' body tenses as all the memories flash across his eyes.

_He was walking around town 'cause his Baby was in the shop due to Derek and his wolfy-ness. Hey! It wasn't his fault that he didn't know that those were Derek's cookies. The man could be so selfish. And that still didn't give him the right to go and fuck up his baby. She needed a whole new paint job, three new tire, because apparently insurance doesn't pay unless all damn four are not in working condition, a new pair shocks, and some green shit was in the muffler. Kicking a stone he found he past an old abandoned office building. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something was taped to one of the large windows. Going against his better judgement, he walked over to it. Getting closer Stiles noticed it was a flyer. Stepping right in front of it he read._

**Are you a video game wiz?  
Do you spend hours playing and commenting on how the graphics could be a little better?  
Then FGB Designs is for you!  
We are looking are young, modern video gamers to test out our new products.  
If you are interested please call  
1-800-698-2576  
or email us at:  
FBG_Designs **

_Stiles made the call and talked to this weird sounding lady. She told him they would be expecting him tomorrow around noon. Without much more thought Stiles walked home and waited until it was the next._

_The next day he was really excited about going to test out new video games. He never heard of this company before so they most be new. And how cool would it be to brag to Scott about playing the game while it was still in the process of prediction?! Pretty damn cool Stiles thinks. So with out much delay he makes his way to the building. _

* * *

_Stiles looks at the tall building feeling nervous. What if they change their mind and he's not what they're looking for? So many 'What if's' ran though his mind before he pushed open the doors. The inside was not what he expected. It was dirty and and trashed. What was going on, he thought. He looked down at the paper that he written the address on. This was the right address, so why was it vandalized? He was so busy thinking that he was a the wrong building that he didn't see someone sneak up behind him until it was too late. Rough hands circled around his waist and a rag was held to his nose. His eyes widened in surprise and fear until he blacked out. _

Stiles remembered being drugged and lead to the room and the metal chair. He remembered everything. This was the same man as far as he could tell. His eyes widened in horror as he saw the syringe and tried to back farther into the wall that it would seem like he was trying to become one with the cement surface. Shaking his head he tried to scream stop, leave me alone, anything, but nothing came out. The man roughly grabbed Stiles' arm and injected the liquid that was in the syringe. The last thing Stiles saw before blacking out was the man's nasty smile as he walked out and he thought, _shit! Not again!_

* * *

******So that's chapter 2! I really hope that ya'll enjoyed it. Next chapter will be about our favorite 2 favorite hunters! :D **The number, email and name of the company are fake. I made them up on the top of my head. I couldn't figure out why Derek would fuck up Stiles' jeep so I just put that he ate his cookies because I am craving cookie c: and that would be like so adorable. Derek just getting so worked up over cookies! hehe ^.^ 

**So please stay tune. Review and favorites would make my day! :) **


End file.
